1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image scanners and, more particularly, is directed to a scanning apparatus for reading an image in which an image can be displayed in various modes such as location, size and the combination thereof without using a memory of large storage capacity or a data processing apparatus such as a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior-art scanning apparatus using a line sensor to read a two-dimensional image, the line sensor is moved relative to a rectangular, standardized document on which a two-dimensional image is printed along the longitudinal direction of the document to scan the same, whereby line sensor generates a two-dimensional image signal formed of successive line image signals.
The two-dimensional image read out from the rectangular document by the prior-art image scanning apparatus is temporarily stored in a memory of large capacity (mass storage memory) in a processing apparatus such as a computer or the like. When the two-dimensional image is reproduced by a monitor receiver connected to the image scanning apparatus through the computer or the like, the long and short sides of the rectangular document should become respectively coincident with those of the picture screen of the monitor receiver because the picture screen of the monitor receiver is rectangular in shape.
More specifically, when the line sensor scans the document along the lateral direction thereof, if one line of short side of the image data is stored in the memory at its storage area of one column line direction, the image data of one column line from the memory is displayed so as to become identical with the short side of the picture screen (see FIG. 1A).
However, if the document whose short sides are directed to the up and down direction is scanned by the line sensor and the image data is displayed similary as described above, a picture is displayed such that it is turned laterally, which makes the image displayed be very difficult to see (see FIG. 1B).
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, one column line data stored in the memory is converted by a coordinate converter or the like so as to correspond to the lateral direction of the picture screen of the monitor receiver according to the control of the processing apparatus such as the computer or the like (see FIG. 1C). As described above, the prior-art scanning apparatus has a function only for reading an image so that, when it processes an image, it can not process the image without the computer and the mass-storage memory, which provides an expensive overall system.